1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vertical saw machine, more particularly to a vertical saw machine with a column which is turnable between normal and inclined positions to adjust an angle of the column relative to a table.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional vertical band saw machine 10 is shown to include a column 11 with upper and lower supports 111,112 which are spaced apart from each other to confine a working space 113 therebetween. A table 13 includes a horizontal support wall for supporting a workpiece, and extends into the working space 113. An endless band saw blade 12 is trained on two blade mounting pulleys (not shown) mounted on the upper and lower supports 111,112 so as to form an endless route, and has a front segment which intersects the horizontal support wall of the table 13 with an included angle therebetween. An adjustment member 131 is operated to adjust the included angle as desired so as to adjust an angle of the workpiece supported on the horizontal support wall relative to the front segment of the saw blade 12. However, in such an arrangement, the workpiece supported on the table 13 may tilt and slide down during sawing operation so that the operator needs to steady the workpiece, which is inconvenient.